


The Yagami Nose

by AkaiMirage



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen, Not Serious, One Shot, Short One Shot, Surveillance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiMirage/pseuds/AkaiMirage
Summary: Just one day during the week L had the surveillance cameras installed.He'd perhaps thought he'd get something of a breakthrough.Well, he got something.....A fic not to be taken seriously.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Yagami Nose

It was not a common sight, to have the siblings of the Yagami household be arguing, but this gloomy Wednesday that had very little to offer with the exception of ominously dark clouds, that uncommon sight was happening. With a vengeance.

Huffing, the petite fourteen year old girl stared up at the 'princely' face of her older brother that was being totally unreasonable.

Light, on the other hand, felt entirely justified in his ever growing irritation.

After all, he only had his baby sister's best interest at heart, and considering the fact that he usually had apathy at best or, at worst, a _murderous_ loathing for everything else, that should be doubly counted.

Especially as he, unlike the newscasters, actually had a clue of what he was talking about.

"So you'd rather believe the words of a couple of 'weather hoodwinkers' over the nose of your elder brother," Light asked indignantly, while pointing an index finger to the straight and pert nose that could tell a rainstorm was coming. "Take the umbrella!"

Meanwhile, at an undisclosed location, a pair of charcoal eyes widened slightly as he stared incredulously at the video feed of the surveillance cameras he'd had installed.

When he'd told the police he considered Light Yagami to be a person of interest in the Kira case, he'd certainly not expected .... well, _this._

He noted, while stirring his tea absentmindedly with a lollipop, that Sayu had left the house with a polka-dotted umbrella.

Seeing the suspect's pleased smirk, like the cat who'd gotten the canary, sent shivers down his spine. How very Kira-like. Another percentile raised.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was... well, just one random thought in my head that found its way to paper.  
> As it became clear to me that it wouldn't be more than just a one-shot/drabble-ish, I decided to post it anyway, despite the fact it's the shortest piece I've witten... like, _ever_.
> 
> As for "weather hood-winkers"... that is actually from my every day speech.  
> I have the habit of calling the weather newscasters "vädernissar" ("weather-gnomes"), simply because it sounds cute in that slightly derisive way.  
> Yeah, pretty tired of them always being wrong. So, just so you don't get the idea I make it a habit to insult people. Cuz I don't. ;)


End file.
